Ignorance is a Bliss
by Alpha male plus Fujoshi freak
Summary: They both grew up together with a bond stronger than anyone's. After an unfortunate accident, Eren was adopted and left in the care of the Jaeger family, leaving Levi alone as he got adopted in the Smith family. After 5 years, they met again but both of them had to accomplish something, ignorance is a bliss after all. (AU!, LevixEren, YAOI)
1. Collecting

**Title: Ignorance is a bliss**

**Summary: They both grew up together with a bond stronger than anyone's. After an unfortunate accident, Eren was adopted and left in the care of the Jaeger family, leaving Levi alone as he got adopted in the Smith family. After 5 years, they met again but both of them had to accomplish something, ignorance is a bliss after all. (AU!, LevixEren, YAOI)**

**Note:**

**Fujoshi dessssuuu~~! I'll be stealing everything from here on (Ishi~~~!) Alpha male is the one who helped fix the errors… anything you see that is off is solely my fault XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SnK**

**Warning: Grammar, OOCness, AU**

**I want everyone to enjoy this fic so… uhh enjoy..? (This is my first time XD)**

**If you hate this then feel free to click the back button found at the top left corner of your screen. Thank you.**

**Also, there is an important note at the bottom.**

Legends:

"Normal"

_Thoughts_

"**Other Languages"**

**xxXXxx**

"_EREN!"_

_**BUMP!**_

_**CRASH!**_

_**SCREEEAAAAAKKKK!**_

"_HELP ME!"_

_**BOOOOMMM!**_

"_He is suffering from head trauma… He may not remember you when he recovers…"_

"…"

"_I know it's hard—"_

"_It's fine… It was my fault…"_

"_Don't go…"_

"_Don't go…"_

"_DON'T GO!"_

**xxXXxx**

**Chapter 01**

**Collecting**

He deeply inhaled a good amount of air for a start. He sat up, clutching his rapidly beating heart. For some reason, it felt like it was a void trying to call out from deep within him. A memory… a long lost memory perhaps. He casted his eyes over the digital clock: 5:30 A.M. it was still too early to get up. A light curse slipped out of his mouth. He ran a hand through his chocolate brown locks, sighing. That was the time he realized that he had sweat, slipping his hand to his cheeks, it felt wetter than in any areas… he discovered it to be tears. His body reacted the moment a very familiar voice emerged from his head saying, "I'm so sorry, Eren…" His hand jerked to his head, as if feeling something that wasn't really there. That voice was so familiar yet he couldn't put a finger on it. It made him wonder… Who was that guy?

He gritted his teeth together, eyes shut close as much as possible. He needed to stop those tears from pouring down his eyes. Soon, he managed to calm himself down._ Memories are stories of the past, so there is no need of going back there…_ Eren mentally told himself. Shrugging the bed sheets off his feet, he sat upright from his bed. He had a thin sheet of sweat covering his whole body. It was definitely sticky and uncomfortable. Even though it was still early, he had no choice but to take a shower… a long one at that…

The sound of water rushing down echoed in the four corners of the bathroom. Clothes were placed in the basket. Only the sound of rushing water reverberated. He stayed being drenched under the shower for a good while before moving again. It was becoming recent—the voices he meant. The voices he could hear every time in his dreams had always felt so endearing when that voice was gentle and heart breaking when he heard it crack. Remembering it was futile. Trying to remember was futile. His mind was preventing him from remembering those memories. Heck, he doesn't even remember the first 13 years of his life!

It was frustrating. No one in his family even wanted to speak of the truth. They said that it was better yet to be untold and they even said that time will tell. His eyes darted to the door. Like he was trained to be, he analyzed the silhouette and tried to think of whom it belonged to.

"Eren..?"

Eren let out a sigh of relief. It was Mikasa, his adopted sister. Him, Mikasa, together with another one, Armin, grew up together in an orphanage. When they were thirteen, the three of them were adopted by Grisha Jaeger—they got adopted after Eren's accident. Grisha Jaeger is a very well-known doctor and the same applies to his wife, Carla Jaeger. Going back, Eren cleared his throat and replied, "What is it, Mikasa?"

"Did you have the same dream again?"

"How did you know? Why are you up so early anyways?"

"I'm your sister, I can tell… and I have a fight to attend to in Trost."

The brunet, Eren, smiled in a worried way. His sister is a renowned professional street fighter and goes to challenges and competitions to protect her title—despite that her age is 18.

Knowing what his sister was going to say next, Eren added, "I'm fine, Mikasa. Stop worrying… I can handle this myself."

He could feel the girl outside being hesitant, "Really! I mean it, Mikasa!" Eren tried to convince.

Mikasa sighed dejectedly, "Fine… but tell me if it's too hard for you… alright?"

Eren hummed a yes in response. Mikasa's footsteps went distant and then long gone. He leaned against the tile walls of his bathroom. He was bound to have a heart attack someday because of that mosaic-ish door for the bathroom. Everything was too distorted when you look at it, hence, it will make you think that the person outside is a killer of some sort.

After Eren had scrubbed himself all-over, he turned off the shower tap and grabbed the towel. It should be about time that he got out of the shower… He did have some things to attend to anyways…

**xxXXxx**

"Have you finished these documents, Levi?"

"Yes"

"How about these ones?"

"Yes"

The tall blonde man was about to leave but suddenly stopped, earning a curious yet impassive look from his son, "We have a visitor today…"

His son just returned to his papers at hand. And his father just sighed and left the room with a small click of the door as it closed.

Levi was adopted when he was 18 years old. He was 5 years older than a certain friend of his. He was a trouble kid back in his time. He always got into reckless fights and always won if one may ask. He got too attached to this one brat that led him to a misfortune. He regretted that day when he left the kid alone unattended. For some reason, he got fond of that brat without him knowing it.

He took another sip of his not-too-strong coffee and gently placed it back. It has been 5 years when that brat was adopted by a family. It was certainly lonely. And, it was even lonelier when the maids and butlers avoided his gaze whenever he was around. The staff unfortunately knew of his background and had to avoid him at all cost if they don't want to be beaten to a pulp—heights aside. It was only nice whenever those gutsy ones were around. They were the only ones who could somehow talk to him—straight in the eye.

He heard some light knocks at the door before it carefully opened. Levi raised a brow as he waited for the person just outside the door to show him/herself. The door remained ajar.

"Are you coming in or are you coming in?" Levi said in a monotonous manner. He heard a light squeak from the other side of the door before that person showed himself.

"I'm coming in…" Said the boy with a bob cut.

"You're… Arlert, right? Armin Arlert…" Levi spoke out, earning an eager nod from the blonde. It was a surprise to see someone familiar here in the residence. It certainly has been 5 years… Quite a small world actually...

"I'm just here to give this." Armin showed a letter with the mark of a lady with a crown. Seeing the mark made Levi's day break into a million pieces, turning to dust.

_I hate this life…_ Levi mentally cursed, snatching the letter out of Armin's hand, "Now that I notice, what are you doing here?"

"Ah! I work as a part-time messenger! I take on this job whenever I have free time!" Armin chirped. His smiled formed into a straight line and slowly, his face was replaced by concern, "I don't mean to pry but… I heard some maids outside that you do some unforgivable deeds… By unforgivable deeds, you don't mean…" He trailed off, noticing that it was an uncomfortable topic for the raven haired man. "Nevermind… I'm sure time will tell… See ya!" Armin left the vicinity without another word.

Levi opened the letter. It was definitely from Pixis. That guy really made him sick from the very bottom of his heart. He let a sigh escape his mouth. Another mission to be done tonight… _Fuck._

**xxXXxx**

"Eren! Are you done with your food?" Carla shouted from the kitchen.

Said brunet shouted from the dining table said a yes then gave his plate to his mother.

"Going out already?" His mother inquired. Eren nodded in response. Grabbing his messenger bag, he got out of the house.

The brunet inhaled the fresh morning air and stretched his limbs. The morning sun was probably the best thing that met his skin. He stared at the sky before walking somewhere. The brightness in his eyes slowly turned dull and lifeless.

He went to the nearest convenience store and into the comfort room. His school uniform, the dark green vest, white shirt and pants were neatly folded in his messenger bag then got out his black suit and tie. Sets of needles and knives were neatly placed along the floor which was later to be placed along the parts of his body. He got out two gun holsters and placed them by the armpits connected by belts. The knives jingled as some dangled. He placed a knife on each forearm supported by a belt and sheath. The needles were also in sheaths for each one and attached them on the belt. The rest of the knives were sheathed behind his back.

Eren slung over his black suit, hiding the guns, knives and needles. He fixed his tie and looked at himself by the mirror. He got out his sleek black eye glasses for formalities' sake and put it in his breast pocket. Turning on the water tap, he washed his hands and his face as well. Water droplets dripped down to his chin then back to the sink.

He now wore those sleek black eye glasses then strode out of the comfort room then out of the convenience store. Thank god the current one standing guard for the cash register was a typical teenager with earphones plugging their ears. If it wasn't, he would've been questioned by then. Eren signaled for a taxi and told him to go to Sina Corporation.

"What's a chap like you going to some big-shot company?" Said the old man driving the taxi.

Eren immediately brought back the brightness in his eyes so that he could give a lively response, "I just got hired there!" He enthusiastically said—shouted.

"Hoo~ you must be quite talented to be brought in to the company, eh?"

"Hehehe… I suppose so…" The brunet sheepishly said. _Lies…_

The drive became quiet, not that it matters to both. Eren enjoyed his minutes of peace before (maybe) sending someone. Numerous buildings passed by, vehicles of different designs were seen. Numerous workers of different levels of expertise were on their way to their respective works—some are cramming in their case. A few moments have passed and the driver opened the radio. It was playing 'Great Escape' by cinema staff. Fingers tapped to the beat as he waited for them to stop at the designated place.

Not too long, the taxi stopped and they were in front of the great Sina Corporation, home of the finest furniture, clothing, gadgets and everything of the best and that includes the successful and well-known people of today. Eren gave the driver the amount needed for that ride and met his way to the door.

Before opening it, he placed his hands in his slack's pockets then got it out, now wearing white gloves.

It's show time.

The brightness in his eyes became lifeless and dull again.

He smoothly went inside without the least hesitation. He went to the elevator, snapped the neck of the operator—making her lose her consciousness. And as he waited for the elevator to stop at the floor he needed to get off to, he wore light pink contact lenses and wore a white wig—making Eren look like an albino. Then, he tamed his locks with a bunch of hairpins.

The elevator chimed that it has reached the top floor. Eren pressed the pressure points on the operator. Said operator gasped for air and before she knew it, she was staring at thin air, unable to recall her recent happenings.

So far, no one has suspected him as he went straight to the main office found on the top floor. He readied the knives found under his sleeves as he approached the door.

A hand was placed on the brunet's shoulder, "What are you doing here?"

Eren turned around with sharp eye. According to the records that Eren had scanned a few days ago, this guy's name is Thomas Wagner, an executive. He was promoted to that title not too long ago, but it also stated that his family gave money to this company for Wagner to get promoted. Money talks alright. In a swift moment, Wagner fell onto the ground. Wagner slowly vaporized and dissolved, from his skin down to his bones. Then he was gone… as if something never existed.

Eren dusted-off the invisible particle off his shoulders and went back to his current doing: to the main office of this company.

He strode to the door, opening it and slowly closing it. He hid himself behind the closet, 8:30 A.M. just a few minutes before the meeting (30 min. actually) of the big-shots happens. Now, all he had to do was to wait until the meeting happens.

A hard throb came about in his head. He clutched his head as if his life was at stake. It felt like hell devouring him and forcing him to sink in. The throbbing continued over and over again. He could feel himself splitting into two. He suppressed his agonizing groans for the sake of his stealth.

_Why of all times?!_

Images flashed before him. All were images of him when he was younger, together with his adopted siblings, Mikasa and Armin. They were playing together with friends in the park. He couldn't recall them all. All of them aside from Mikasa and Armin had blurred faces. He could see them happily playing and getting down and dirty with their childish doings.

_=FLASHBACK=_

"_Oi! Eren, are you coming or not?!" Yelled one of his friends._

_Eren ran as fast as he can with a huge grin plastered on his face, "I'm coming! Just wait a sec!" Just before he could come near his friends, three huge thugs blocked his way with inhuman grins._

"_Where do you think you're going, little princess?" One of the huge thugs said._

_The brunet stepped back, fear taking over his body. He gulped at the sight of the three thugs. They looked so similar to the titans he saw in the TV but with clothes in this case. He wanted to run badly. Unfortunately, his step back was the last ounce of his courage. He was petrified of the sight. The three titans—Eren decided to name them—had scary faces and looked like they are going kill him anytime soon._

"_E-EREN!" His friends called out to him but none tried to move even an inch. They were kids so they had the right to be scared at the moment._

_Before anything else, Eren was nabbed and stuffed into a sack._

"_EREN!" A familiar friend yelled at the last moment. He cursed and followed the criminals._

_It was too late._

_The criminals went inside the car and headed out. The screeching of tires was proof to that. Eren's familiar friend kneeled on all fours, "SHIT!"_

"—_!"_

=END OF FLASHBACK=

The door of the main office opened. Eren mentally cursed for the intrusion when he could finally know a part of his past. He peeked through the hole of the closet. One of the executives just came in. It was a woman with auburn hair.

From the records, that woman goes by the name of Petra Ral. She's not like those 'for show' only executives. She grew up in the strict hands of her parents. She grew up experiencing everything one could've experienced in the military. She's definitely a commendable opponent.

The brunet silenced his breathing so his presence wouldn't be detected. He reached from his back a needle. The same needle he used on Wagner. He was about to take aim until another one showed up. By this time, Eren was reprimanding himself for losing his alertness for just a second. If he didn't let himself get distracted by the flash back, then Petra would've dissolved by the time she entered the room. He mentally cursed as he watched another executive enter the room.

Another formidable person appeared before him. Head of the perfume section, Mike Zacharius. He is the one responsible for the production of the most popular perfumes among women. He has a great sense of smell, and it will be a big problem if he discovers a foreign scent—which would be Eren's.

For the time being, making them lose consciousness is the best choice for now. Time was running out after all.

Eren got a different type of needle, and then placed them between his fingers. Taking aim, he threw one—two, hitting the mark. Both lost consciousness and collapsed. The brunet let out his breath as he got out of the closet. He had to be swift. Pulling out a PDA from his pocket, he scanned through them. From the message he got earlier, he was only required to take blood sample—kill only when someone sees him. That's what it said.

A relieved sigh escaped the brunet's mouth. No deaths were required… for now. He got out two syringes from his messenger bag and got blood samples from Petra and Mike.

_Two down. 3 more to go…_

He arranged the two in a sleeping position—making them look like they were waiting then fell asleep. The door clicked open—making Eren jerk in surprise. In one swift move, he was behind the said door. He readied the needles or knives if they were necessary. He glanced at the time: 8:45 A.M. He had to glare at the time. The person ordering him is watching. If the clock strikes 9 then he has no choice but to flee and let the 'implanted bomb' in the vicinity to explode. He knows who the hell is ordering him, and that's a fact. He receives threats that THAT person will kill everything that is precious to him if he doesn't obey. He just doesn't have any choice but to commit those sins and murder innocent people. Even though he knows who the hell that person is. That guy doesn't know that he knows but it's for the better.

He saw three people entering—still unaware that Eren was right behind the door. He got out three more needles and fired them at pressure points. One barely managed to dodge while the two ducked a split-second later. The brunet quickly fended two kicks coming from his side. He winced from the synchronized attack followed by a punch to the face—which Eren barely managed to dodge.

Eren rolled to the side, pulling new sets of needles. He threw them with deadly speed—which only gave a scratch to the three. The brunet made a quick look at the three big-shots. Auruo Bossard, a said imitator. Erd Gin, a renowned model/ex-soldier, now a supervisor of the modeling branch of Sina Corps. Then, Gunther Schultz, Erd's partner in the modeling branch. He's responsible for the selection of models before they reach Erd.

The brunet pulled out the knives hidden under his sleeves and almost slashed Auruo. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. This was definitely not his day.

8:50

This is definitely not his day. Getting blood samples weren't supposed to be this hard. It was just that he's unfortunate to get samples from people who can actually fight.

Pulling back, Eren sheathed his knives and got out three syringes. _It's time to put this damn mission to a stop._ Eren, finally getting serious, had his eyes flash dangerously through his black glasses. First step, He stabbed Auruo at the arm getting a nice amount of blood, and then he gave a chop to the neck—making Auruo faint. Second step, he got two syringes and stabbed the remaining two at their thighs, and did the same thing he did to Auruo for them to lose consciousness.

Mission accomplished.

Eren finally felt at ease. Shoulders slumped, hands trembled, and he let out a shaky breath. He gave a shaky smiled and mumbled in German, "**Thank goodness" **

After that, he moved the unconscious bodies to the available seats and positioned them as if they had fallen asleep.

Eren went out of the room, with his messenger bag and blood samples. The brunet went to the elevator and met two men, both had tough builds, one was tall and blonde, while the other was short—about 10 cm shorter than him—and had raven hair and pale complexion. Those men got out while he went in. As they passed each other, Eren felt a splitting throb happen within him. Before he could take a glimpse of the shorter male, the elevator closed and only the piercing gaze from that guy was the last thing he remembered.

The brunet clutched the shirt by his heart, _What was that feeling..?_

The elevator reached the ground floor. Eren was surprised to see tons of people cramming themselves as soon as the elevator opened. That was certainly weird. Why was it that there were only two people just awhile ago then everything suddenly crammed? It shall remain as a mystery for now…

Eren managed to squeeze out of the elevator. He had experienced the feeling of a mackerel or a sardine being fitted into one container.

_AAHHH! Get a grip of yourself, Eren! We need to take off this disguise first!_

The brunet went for the bathroom and did everything that was necessary. He took off his wig and hair pins followed by the contacts then the black glasses and lastly the white gloves. Everything was shoved into the messenger bag. Eren mentally thanked God that he didn't need to do any more bloodshed for the day. No need for the use of guns, knives and needles—just plain peace until a new assignment comes along.

He got out his PDA and sent a mail to the person ordering him.

_I got the samples. Where do I put it?_

_SENT_

A reply was received.

_Actually, give is a more appropriate word for that. _(Eren rolled his eyes at that part) _Go to the Reconnaissance Company, you should be able to meet a girl with blonde hair. She's not part of the company mind you, she'll be waiting outside._

Eren's reply: _Understood._

Not a minute later, Eren got a taxi and headed his way to the Reconnaissance Company.

There was a fucking traffic blocking his way.

"Say, is it alright if I catch some Z's? I'm really, really tired, so..?" Eren asked.

"Hm? Ahh, yes, yes, yeah, sure, go ahead."

A few seconds, the brunet had fallen asleep.

…

_=FLASHBACK=_

_EREN'S POV_

"_Why do you think, '…' wants this kid?" The thug driving asked._

"_Dunno, must have something to do with '…'"_

_What's happening? Why am I here? Why is it so dark?! Who are these people? Somebody help me!—As if I could say that. I was standing there, I could see a mini me on the verge of crying. I can see those men that looked like titans. They were smoking on weeds. They were looking so delusional—idiotic I might add. I was so young back then and I was so scared stiff. _

_My eyes nearly popped out when the car suddenly sped up. I could hear sirens howling and I can see my mini me silently sobbing, shaking—trembling in fear. The car suddenly swerved to the side, making the tires cry. The 'titans' cursed under their breaths and got out their guns. Gunshots were heard in the high-pace chase and screams of people were heard. I couldn't get everything in detail since everything just really went too fast._

_If only I could touch my own dream… then maybe—just maybe, I could've altered everything…_

_I wish I could hold the steering wheel as the car my mini me was in to bump with another car. The car I was in flicked into the air, rotating and fell upside down. The three titans scurried their way out then I heard them moaning and groaning in pain as soon as they got out. The back part of the car caught on fire. The sack of where my mini me was struggled to get free but to no avail._

_I panicked. I was somehow seeing a traumatizing event that I shouldn't be seeing._

"_HELP ME!"_

"_I'll call for help! Just—DON'T PANIC!"—As if I could really say that. I also began to panic, don't panic my ass, I'm already panicking and I'm in my own dream! Just as I was about to lose hope—I was really on the verge of losing it then a figure appeared right before me. _

_I felt the same splitting throb when I came across a man shorter than me. Now I remember. This is a part of my memory—A memory of the past that my body decided to hide from me. What do you know? Time really does tell._

_It was too bright for me to see that guy. He passed through me and carried the sack of my mini me. My mini me was partially out of the flaming car until one of those titans got his consciousness back and punched my savior. The sack of my mini-me fell—head first I think—and rolled a bit back in the car. I'm guessing that my mini me has his head bleeding at the impact. _

_My eyes rolled to the gas leaking out of the car. They have to get out and FAST! Time is running out. My savior was being held by the bastard titan, struggling to get free. My heart raced. It felt like I was going to explode. Hurry up! Hurry up or else I'll die! I have no power to interfere with my past—memory to be exact. _

_My savior kicked that bastard at the balls, making him clutch them and fall down. He hurriedly picked up my unconscious body, and ran as fast as he could._

_The panic in me lifted but returned as soon as it left. My savior lost consciousness and fell a good distance away from the flaming car; the unfortunate part was my body rolling dangerously near the flaming car._

_My heart dropped at this moment as everything went silent and blank. _

_The car exploded. My mini me got caught in the explosion. The sack surrounding the me over there was burned. My mini me was covered by 1__st__, 2__nd__ and 3__rd__ degree burns. Blood was also leaking from the head too._

_I could cry any moment soon. This was my memory that replayed in my dreams over and over and over—but with less detail. I have heard frightened shrieks, gun shots, cries, accidents, explosions, shouts, painful moans, but I never imagined it to be like this. This is just too much for my heart. I never thought that my body would look like that. It was a miracle for me to be alive right now._

_I checked my skin under my shirt. Now everything added up. So that's why some parts had the wrong tones. So that's why there's a large scar behind my back. So that's why I have a stitch in my head. Everything added up quite nicely. Now the only thing that needs to be done is to figure out who the damn hell is my savior. Why must it be of all things that I cannot remember the face of the person that saved me?!_

_Everything went black and the setting was changed to a hospital. My body was rushed to the ER. I can see no one but the depressed look on my savior—why can't I see your face? Why can I only see your mouth curved with sadness? Looking closer, he had scars on his hands. What did he go through?_

_The light on the ER disappeared, saying the operation was done._

_My savior rushed inside as soon as it closed._

"_How's he doing?" He asked, clasping one hand protectively._

"_He is suffering from head trauma… He may not remember you when he recovers…" The doctor explained._

"…"

"_I know it's hard—"_

"_It's fine… It was my fault…"_

_I can't believe this. I cannot believe this. 'Why did he have to do this!? I wanted to thank him! Why did he take responsibility?! I don't understand! Hey come back here! I don't care if he doesn't hear me. I just need to see your face! Just your face and I can search for you!' I can feel myself tearing up…_

"_Don't go…"_

"_Don't go…"_

"_DON'T GO!"_

_=END OF FLASHBACK=_

-NORMAL POV-

"OI! WAKE UP KID!"

"DON'T GO!"

"We're here already…" The driver slowly stated. He pointed at the building saying Reconnaissance Company, "Are you alright, kid? You've been saying things in your sleep?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Thanks, and keep the change." Eren handed a wallet—the one he stole from the imitator. He stepped out of the taxi and looked at his surroundings. The brunet touched his forearm; it was damp. Like the same dampness when he woke up this morning. He got a towel out of his messenger bag and dried himself up.

He looked left and right in search of a blonde girl. The nerve of this person… There're a lot of Blondies around and finding this 'blonde' girl is a heck of a lot of trouble.

"Are you Eren Jaeger?"

Eren turned around, seeing a girl—blonde at that, "Yes… and..?"

"I'm Annie, Annie Leonhardt. I'm here to pick up the samples for Grisha."

"Yup."

"You sure, you're okay that it's your father making you do this dirty work for him?"

"It's better if he doesn't know that I know." Eren said as he handed the five blood samples, "Besides, I'm an adopted child, I couldn't care less."

Annie hummed in response, "Thanks. I'll be on my way now…"

"Bye then."

"See ya."

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**YEAH~! I am definitely not good at this Dx The pace is too fast, I think I even made them too OOC! I even spilled so many things in there! QAQ Oh well… Thank you for your time reading this.**

**Levi's father is Erwin, who's the mother? I think it's easy to tell. Grisha is the one forcing Eren to do the dirty work, I'm pretty sure that it's obvious of who is Eren's savior too… Please don't get mad at me for making Eren kill Thomas! ***_**shivers* **_**I didn't mean that and also don't be mad for making the Levi squad members apart from Levi! Everything maybe messed up right now but everything will be clarified as the story progresses! (I am really not good. It's too obvious…)**

**One more, the cover picture will tell you what Eren gets into X3**

**Here's an important note too. The fic 'Switch' will go on hiatus for now. I'll be the one in-charge of that (Fujoshi Freak) it's just that, my friend Alpha male is having a hard time… And look what I've made! I actually forced him to do this. I feel so bad but I had to do something to get him into a move on. I don't have any idea of the actual plot of the fic so I don't know what to do… Perhaps I'll just add my ideas of my own.**

**Please do drop a review and some constructive criticism as well but please do it in a nice way please~ I have an inherited heart ailment that makes me go cardiac arrest—heart attack actually whenever I experience any strong negative emotions—NO KIDDING!. (That's actually the reason why I still don't have any relationships because I think handling break-ups are hard)**


	2. Haunted

**Ignorance 02**

**YAY~ Thank you for those who reviewed for the first chapter! It's not much but I am still happy XD! Now, this story will start from the beginning in Levi's side this time. I apologize in advance for anything that is off.**

**And, BTW, I changed the cover photo! It's **_**almost**_** complete :D**

**Sorry for making everyone wait too!**

**Warning: OOCness, grammatical errors, wrong spellings (?), AU! Foul mouth courtesy of Levi, violence**

**Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama is the one who ones SnK, I am a mere fan who loves his characters too much XD **

Legends:

"Normal"

_Thoughts_

"**Other Language"**

**xxXXxx**

"_Fuck you! He didn't deserve this!"_

"_Didn't deserve? Well, you are the root of this Rivaille"_

"_Don't you dare call me by that name!"_

"_This wouldn't have happened if you listened to my order."_

"_Shut up, old man! I quit a long time ago!"_

"_You can never escape me, boy… Especially when your parents left you a hefty amount of debt to be paid."_

"_Let me go!"_

"_No can do. You belong to me."_

"_GRRR!"_

"_Oh. Don't get mad at me. Get mad at your parents for abandoning you with that debt."_

"…"

"_Now that I think about it, even after they sold you to me, they still had a large debt to be paid."_

"_FUCK YOU!"_

**xxXXxx**

**Chapter 2**

**Haunted**

Levi punched the snooze button on his digital alarm clock the moment it struck 6:00 A.M. He stifled a yawn as he stretched his limbs. Looking to the side, the curtains were partially open, allowing a little of the morning light to enter the dark room.

The first thing that came into mind was: bathroom. He wanted to get cleaned as soon as possible. Cleanliness has always been his top priority. This includes clean surrounding, clean bed, clean table, clean clothes, clean files and clean self. He wasn't really like that when he was younger. It appeared when he got traumatized a few years back, and that was a different story.

After neatly folding his bed sheets, Levi placed them on the upper part of the bed, followed by removing the creases of his bed in an ironing motion. The raven haired man stared appreciatively at his work before proceeding to the bathroom.

He stripped his clothing one by one. He had calloused hands, a few cuts here and there, a well defined body and some fresh wounds at the chest area and back. They were considerably large but Levi paid no heed to it. He stared at his reflection by the tiles. He feels so disgusted of himself… all those scars adoring his body. They were scars brought by history and brought by himself. All those times he had to fight, and fight and fight until his body breaks just to protect everything that was dear to him. The raven haired man scowled darkly at his own reflection. _Filthy._

Water sprayed out of the shower—which made Levi wince almost immediately upon the contact.

Levi mumbled a curse as he waited for his wound to go numb. He got a loofa and scrubbed it all over his body, disregarding the protest of his body saying 'It stings!' and everything similar to that. It was a usual routine of his. There would be times that he would receive a letter from the head and he is ordered to do this, do that, get this, get that, murder him this and kill her that. Of course, missions come with heavy responsibilities—and those responsibilities are called wounds and risk.

=**LAST NIGHT=**

"_Listen, Levi, this place is heavily guarded with artilleries. One wrong move may send you to hell!" _

"_I don't give a fuck, Moblit. I can handle myself damn perfectly." Levi calmly retorted through the intercom. _

"_It is also guarded with high-class guards!"_

"_Like I said, I can handle myself damn perfectly."_

"_They may be on-par with you!"_

"_Talking me out of this is no use and you know that."_

_Levi turned off his intercom, preventing anymore pesky persuasion coming from Moblit. He was dressed in a black coat and red shirt underneath, high combat boots reaching his knees, black gloves and a nice contraption to hold his twin swords. Underneath his clothing were guns and all necessary items for a break-in._

_He was staring through the tinted window of his black car. It was the dead of the night. Cars rarely passed by in this time of night and the same applies to the people too. Directly parallel to him was a big ass mansion of some well-known person. It's heavily guarded alright. Starting from the gate down to the silhouettes at the back. _

_Levi scanned through the area… Infrared sensors and surveillance cameras at the gate, laser beams at the pathway, inconspicuous looking flamingoes, two heavy duty guards at the front and what else..? Oh yes, six dogs walking in packs, ready to maim anyone with an unfamiliar scent. Going to the front wasn't the greatest idea. Going out of his car, he leaped to a tree branch then to another until he had reached the top of it. Under his jacket, he pulled out his binoculars and made another thorough scan of the area. He pressed a button on the item and turned to a heat sensor. Scanning, he got one, two… five guards at the front with six dogs, ready to kill, another five at the back but no dogs and… What's this? He saw a figure effortlessly slipping in the mansion from the back, slashing his way to the five guards—but what made the raven look so surprised was that the heat reading coming from those guards disappeared._

_He opened his intercom—"OI LEVI!—" He turned it off again then opened once more, "Listen to me, dammit!"_

"_I already am." Levi said, eyes still not pulling away from that slasher, "Just tell me what to do." He commanded. _

_A sigh was heard from the other line, "Listen, all you need to do is steal the stolen diamond and kill, Nile Darius, the master of the house. Apparently, he's on bad terms with Pixis and wants him annihilated"_

_Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. That old fart. What he wants, what he gets, eh?_

_The raven chose to go to the back part of the mansion—considering that it was already guard-free and such. He leaped inside with great stealth. His eyes wandered around the back yard. No guards and furthermore, no blood. Now he was curious. Levi was certain that he saw that slasher slash his way to the guards. Intriguing indeed. He leaped to the tree branch in the place and got his binoculars out again, "Oi, Moblit."_

"_What?"_

"_Care to send the map info?" He said, rather sarcastically. He heard the person from the other line grunt as fingers typed to the board._

"_Done. It should be there in your glasses."_

_Right after, the binoculars were put away and replaced it with black glasses. As if automatically, the map of the mansion appeared before him, and a blinking dot indicated his position. Nodding to himself, he leapt out of the branch and into the mansion._

"_The diamond should be in the master's bedroom. It would be like hitting two birds with one stone."_

_Levi huffed in response and turned the intercom at a minimal volume. From the corner of his eye, he could see light coming his way—One of the guards, he assumed. He slid to the glass door with the least of effort and got away before the light had reached him. The raven silently exhaled and carefully went to the master's bedroom._

_It was damn hard to see in the dark—thank technology for inventions. His glasses served as night visions as well. He can see surveillance cameras just a few meters (He inwardly sighed in relief that the camera wasn't pointed at his direction.) He slowly maneuvered his way to the bedroom—vigilant of any gadgets that would cause harm's way. _

_Levi concluded that only the outside was heavily guarded and the inside security was nothing to shout about._

_Or so he thought._

_Upon reaching the master's bedroom several lasers were blocking his way and guns were ready to aim if one was to touch those laser beams._

"_Oi, Moblit—"_

"_WHA—?! Oh. It's just you."_

"'_It's just you', fuck my ass, disable these lasers for me."_

_A few seconds later the lasers were disengaged. Everything went smoothly and Levi got inside. Grabbing his two swords from its holsters, he coldly stared at the peaceful face of Nile. Raising both swords, crossing, followed by a swish as it went down. Nile's head was severed from his body. It was a disgusting sight for him. Bloods seeped out of the body and gleamed ominously at the light._

_Now for the safe. He thought. He wasted no time of just patiently turning the knob for the code. Hell, no. Instead, he slashed it with full force— the diamond would not break anyways. _

_Levi had this saddened look as he retrieved the item. The light of the moon emphasized this._

_He bagged the item and got out via window. There was a light breeze as he fell down. Levi silently landed to the ground with the same impassive look plastered on his face._

_**SLASH**_

_His back met with a very cold blade. His glasses flew away, making him unable to see in the dark clearly. Levi turned around for a round house kick, but was dodged the last second. A curse escaped the raven's mouth as he tried another failed attempt of a kick. It was too damn dark to see, darn it. He grabbed one sword and slashed it at his opponent. It was as if as fast as lightning when the blade collided with another one. _

_Judging from the light, his opponent was fending him off with a knife. A smirk came across Levi's face, a formidable opponent. Kicking the opponent—which Levi says is the slasher—he leapt back, giving space between the two. He spat out some saliva to the side—despite it being disgusting and such—with a scowl on his face. Levi placed the bagged diamond in his pocket found behind his jacket and started his barrage of attacks._

_He got out his other sword and crossed them together before slashing the guy with lightning speed. It managed to tear of a part of the guy's clothing. Lunging, he placed a hard kick to the guy's guts. _

_A painful groan came out from the slasher as he fell on his knees, clutching his stomach in great pain. Those combat boots were heavy after all. He managed to give a scratch to the guy when he tried to stab him._

_The slasher rolled to the side and threw a set of needles—which Levi managed to dodge by a hairs breadth. Thank God for moon light because if not for that, his face might've been full of needles by now. Distracted by the needles, another slash on the front was received._

"_Shit!" Levi cursed. The slasher was getting the upper hand. Levi had to show who's boss around here. Eyes flashed dangerously as his heel met the slasher's stomach, followed by a roundhouse kick and for a finale, he made and 'X' mark at the guy's back and fled—this was a waste of time… that, and they were even, Levi deemed._

_..._

**=CURRENT TIME=**

He rinsed his body then got the sponge and soap. Bubbles forms as he scrubbed all over his body. It really did stung, and it really did hurt, but he never let out any sign that he was in pain. Levi stepped into the water and got rid of the bubbles and after that: shampoo.

…

…

…

Levi stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes with a towel draped around his waist. Opening the closet, he got out his usual office attire—white collared shirt, white cravat, black slacks and a black vest. After that, he proceeded to his office to sort and sign some papers.

Papers stacked neatly at the left side, sign pens are neatly aligned at the right, and a nice office chair awaits him…

The door to Levi's office opened with an annoying creak. It was damn silent. He went to his working desk and pressed a button there, "Get me my coffee. The usual." He then released the button and went to absent-mindedly signing off.

_=FLASHBACK=_

"_I'm so sorry, Eren…" Levi softly muttered._

_Eren just got out of surgery from all those burns. The brunet had bandages wrapped all over. It was now over. Levi regretted everything starting from the day he was born to the day he was sold—and that wasn't really far apart. It's no use in playing the blame game. If Eren does remember, his eyes will be filled with hatred towards Levi, but if the brunet doesn't… then Levi would just distance himself from the brunet for the better._

_The raven haired man brushed a few strands of the brunet's hair. 'He's sleeping so peacefully…' Levi inwardly told. He placed a kiss on Eren's forehead as a parting gift, "See ya…"_

=END OF FLASHBACK=

"Young Master, here's your coffee…" the maid timidly said, peeping through the door.

"Come here." Levi motioned for the petite maid without looking. The raven haired man scanned through some interesting notes he acquired via Pixis. Sina Corporation seems to be in a pinch and is now requesting for the Reconnaissance Company to lend a helping hand. As much as he wanted to reject it, Levi had no choice but to comply—that and the fact that his father, Erwin Smith, had already accepted it. Speaking of Erwin, he is such a nice guy for adopting Levi as their son. Levi was also in debt to him for that fact—scratch that, he owe his life to that man. If he didn't get adopted by him… who knows, Levi might've been the most notorious man that has ever lived.

The petite maid gently placed the coffee and bowed for her excuse.

Going back, Levi finished the last of his paperworks and sipped his coffee. Finally, all stacks are compiled and neatly arranged on the other side of the table. Levi turned to the window covered by the curtains. There were so many things to do. Missions to be done when he was given, lesson plans for school—yes, he works as a student teacher in Shigansina University granted that Hanji, his mother, is the headmaster of that place. He works part-time for so many and according to his mind-set, he has no right to turn down anything.

The grandfather clock tick-tock-ed in the silent room. There was nothing else to do. The paperworks were supposed to eat up his time until the meeting happens. It seems to be unlikely. Levi took another sip of his coffee before hearing the door creak open.

"You there, Levi..?"

"Yes."

Erwin entered the place with a small smile on his face. Levi was a hard worker and that is a fact. The tall blonde man, Erwin, is the founder and owner Reconnaissance Company. Everything in this company grew big because of hard work and in all honesty and legality of things—not like _some_ of the companies out there… you know the rest.

Levi threw an impassive look at his father. _Father, huh..?_ Erwin Smith may have been a father figure but he never called the guy 'dad', 'father', 'old man', or even 'old fart'. The tall blonde just insisted him on calling him by the first name or whatever he likes—and the same applies to Hanji… though Levi prefers to call Hanji 'Shitty Glasses' or sometimes simply 'Hanji' but seriously most of the time it's 'Shitty Glasses'.

The tall blonde man strode near to Levi's desk and examined the neatly piled paperwork.

"Have you finished these documents, Levi?" Erwin asked, holding the first paper on the first pile.

"Yes"

"How about these ones?"

"Yes"

A sigh from Erwin. Seriously. Levi needs to be more expressive in everything. He looks so bored in everything that is happening. Yes, he may look tired after his rounds of paperwork and there are signs that he is still sleepy, but that doesn't show much. That boy was too stoic. He needs to show atleast some expressions to show whether he was happy, sad—angry or something.

The tall blonde turned his back and went for the door, then paused—earning an unnoticeable curious look from his soon, "We have a visitor today." Levi merely returned to some papers at hand. Erwin sighed again before he completely headed out.

There was nothing else better to do. Levi glanced at some papers to kill some time until he heard light knocks on the door. The door opened ajar.

Irritated, Levi blurted out, "Are you coming in or are you coming in?"

"I'm coming in…" The door completely opened, revealing a young man with blonde hair.

Memories immediately flashed in his mind at the sight of one of Eren's best friend, "You're… Arlert, Armin Arlert, right?" Said person nodded eagerly and handed a letter.

"I'm just here to give this." Armin showed a letter with the mark of a lady wearing a crown. Levi darkly scowled for a split second before snatching the letter away.

"Now that I notice, what are you doing here?"

"Ah! I work as a part-time messenger! I take on this job whenever I have free time!" Armin chirped. His smiled formed into a straight line and slowly, his face was replaced by concern, "I don't mean to pry but… I heard some maids outside that you do some unforgivable deeds… By unforgivable deeds, you don't mean…" He trailed off, noticing that it was an uncomfortable topic for the raven haired man. "Nevermind… I'm sure time will tell… See ya!" Armin left the vicinity without another word.

Levi opened the letter, saying to kill a big-shot.

**Name: Marco Bodt**

**Position: Son of two politicians and an agent of Trost Enterprise**

**Weak spot: blind right eye—easy to kill at that side.**

**Objective: Kill him tonight. Collect the 1,000,000 debt. Kill any witnesses.**

**-If you fail, you know what would happen next.**

**-Pixis.**

It was definitely from Pixis. That guy really made him sick from the very bottom of his heart. He let a sigh escape his mouth. Another mission to be done tonight… _Fuck_

Levi stood up from his chair and went to his filing cabinet, slipping in the wretched letter from that old fart.

_There is no such thing as freedom… huh..?_ That was a rare moment of when Levi showed a sad smile. He was chained to duties and responsibilities, blood and death, pain and endurance, sadness and more pain. Hands clenched as tight as possible. How many bloodshed more? How many lives must he take? How many more?!

"DAMN IT!"

…

…

Erwin and Levi slipped in to the black Ferrari and headed for work.

"Say… Levi."

"What..?"

"I've been meaning to ask but are you willing to unload some of your burden to me?"

Levi was taken aback. Erwin was definitely a great father figure. The raven haired man was hesitant to reveal a part of his past, but opening up—even just a little bit—wouldn't hurt.

When Levi had started to talk, it was Erwin's turn to take the surprise. Never did he even think that Levi would open up—let alone talk about a part of his past!

_=FLASHBACK=_

_-Levi's POV-_

_(Voice Over)_

_Let's see… when I was young—er, I used to be a delinquent, going here and there, beating the shit out of anyone looking at me. I had anger problems at the time so I kept beating people up for no apparent reason unfortunately. Erwin, don't ask, I was about get to that point. Anyways, the reason for my anger was because of my actual parents. Yup, because of my shitty biological parents._

_I am working—up until now for an old man. I belong to that old man honestly… I know, it's disgusting. Going back, the reason I belong to him is because of my parents. My parents apparently work in a drug factory and fucking curiosity took over them and not long after I was born, those two inhaled, ingested, and injected all possible types of drugs. They consumed a great amount of drugs and they didn't have the money to pay back what they got… So they sold me—but apparently an infant me wasn't enough to pay the debt. When I got older, I was taught how to… Nevermind._

_One time, I made a grave mistake and hated myself for that. I wanted to break free but I don't want my life be spent behind bars just because of drugs and unpaid debt. But because of my selfishness, a precious person to me got kidnapped and got caught in an accident. It was all my fault…_

_(End of Voice Over)_

"_Fuck you! He didn't deserve this!" I shouted with all my might. I was being held by two thugs. They were really strong but I could've broken free if I didn't have those drugs circulating in my system. Blame that old drunk-ass prune._

"_Didn't deserve? Well, you are the root of this Rivaille" The old man, Pixis (Though I didn't mention the name to Erwin) calmly stated. I could've killed him if it really weren't for the drugs. _

"_Don't you dare call me by that name!" Shouted with all my might. 'Rivaille' was the name my parent gave me—but when I learned of the truth, the goddamn fucking truth, I despised the name and changed it. They don't sound far apart but I just felt so disgusted when I heard my name 'Rivaille' come out of people's mouths; it was just too damn disgusting, especially when I learned of the truth._

"_This wouldn't have happened if you listened to my order."_

"_Shut up, old man! I quit a long time ago!"_

"_You can never escape me, boy… Especially when your parents left you a hefty amount of debt to be paid."_

_Debt, debt, debt, debt, fucking debt! I never looked the same way at parents ever since I learned that. Who in the right mind would sell their own child to pay a debt?—MY PARENTS. I had to fight for my life every day, and I had to seek comfort on my own! I only live in that shabby orphanage because I don't want to see that old prune. That was when I met new people. I learned to smile—even the slightest bit, I learned to interact with other beings and for the first time, I fell for someone—Same-sex relationships were allowed mind you._

"_Let me go!"_

"_No can do. You belong to me."_

"_GRRR!"_

"_Oh. Don't get mad at me. Get mad at your parents for abandoning you with that debt."_

"…"

"_Now that I think about it, even after they sold you to me, they still had a large debt to be paid."_

"_FUCK YOU!"_

**=END OF FLASHBACK=**

-Normal POV-

"…Well… That's as far as I can tell…" Levi breathed out.

"That… is some past you have…" –That was the only thing Erwin managed to voice out. They were just a few miles away before reaching Sina Corporation, "Do you see me as a parent, Levi?"

"I see you as a father, alright. You and Hanji were the first to give me warmth that a parent should give to a child… I-I am grateful for that…" The raven muttered out, shyly as a matter-of-fact, "Though I cannot address you as father… I somehow feels… wrong."

Erwin gave a husky chuckle. True that. Levi is currently 21 and Erwin was 33. See the age gap and people would totally misunderstand. Eyes fixed on the road; they continue the silent drive to the corporation. Neither of them didn't mind; it was soothing after all…

The car stopped and parked at the available slot by the building.

They went up thanks to an elevator. As it opened, they encountered a rare type of person—an albino. Although they passed by, both couldn't help that _that_ guy had an eerie look with those pink eyes and white hair. Levi turned around and took a good look at that albino before the elevator had completely closed.

**xxXXxx**

"What is the meaning of this?" Levi darkly muttered. He and his father just came in a few minutes before. They came here so that their company can expand and hopefully take over Sina Corporation. It was seriously unbelievable to see big-shots slacking-off—SLEEPING to be exact—while they were on the job. Slacking-off was a no-no when it came to work for the two.

Doubt lingered in Erwin's head. Certainly, his company had gone up on their way nearly to the top because of hard work. The Reconnaissance Company had grown from a small business to a huge success. Now, seeing five of the most successful people sleeping, Erwin had two thoughts about this. One, they might've come here earlier than they were supposed to be and fell asleep. Two, they were only getting paid for appearances. Doubts about their skills were definitely there.

Five faces looked down, ashamed of their own actions. They were embarrassed that they fell asleep while waiting for the meeting to happen. Honestly speaking, they have no idea of what happened. They have no idea of how those three men got scratches on their cheeks nor do they even know why they have stiff necks! Talk about damn.

"Care to explain?" Levi demanded.

"I know you wouldn't believe us, but… we lost consciousness…" Petra slowly explained.

"Then might as well believe that it will rain gumballs, huh?" The raven-haired man sarcastically retorted, rolling his eye balls in the process.

A tense atmosphere developed within the main office. Everyone remained in silence. It's hard—really, really hard. They can feel something along the lines of "They are going to demand us!" or perhaps "Are they going to kill us?!" Those were the thoughts that lingered since Erwin was known to throw off other large companies because of the very little flaws that he could see and Levi was known to be a former thug despite the height.

The shorter male scrunched his eyes, then scowled, "Oi." He called out as he went near Auruo, "What the hell is this?" He pointed at the very little dot on his suit, "How filthy. Why is there blood?"

"BLOOD?!" He removed his jacket, and then there they saw the red stain on the white long sleeve shirt, "WHY IS THERE BLOO—" The imitator bit his tongue.

"That should be my line." Levi mentioned. He saw something shine from the corner of his eyes. Walking there, he stared for a good while, earning some curious looks from the rest. Levi picked up a needle. Looking closer, there was more than just one. There were a lot scattered on the floor. Picking them up one by one, he kept them placed in a handkerchief to be analyzed later. He saw another thing shine, behind the closet this time. He opened the door of the closet and picked up a piece of hair—_WHITE HAIR_

_Seriously just how loose is this corporation to let an assassin? Spy? Enter the place? _

The image of the albino suddenly flashed in his mind. _Don't tell me..? No, it can't be… but maybe… Oh fuck._

Levi and Erwin exchanged knowing looks before nodding. That albino was up to no good. Levi was about to storm out until a familiar figure barged open the door

"Hoo~ I'm sorry for making everyone wait! Let's start the meeting shall we?"

The raven internally scowled. He had no choice. The person standing right infront of them is the head of Sina Corporation, and the most influential person in this place, Dot Pixis.

Hissing, Levi responded for the people

"Yeah, let's start." _This goddamn meeting._

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**Okay… I think this chapter is no good too. –Sweat drop- Again, I apologize for anything that is off in here…**

**So Levi was sold to Pixis after some money problems from his parents. Erwin and Hanji are Levi's adoptive parents. Yes, Levi hates Pixis here.**

**If you are asking, Chan-chan(- That is her nickname) is the real authoress (I'm always invisible) before us… and Alpha is really not taking her death well… But on the bright side, her psycho maniac stalker has been arrested a few days ago.**

**On another nore, *_shameless advertisment eherm* _I'm doing a trick or treat themed fic for SnK and KHR! it will be released next week XD**

**Uhh… Feel free to drop a review or anything.**

**-Bye-bye**


End file.
